


Less Than Three

by Luvsselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, a bit of seriwoo, gongtang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvsselm/pseuds/Luvsselm
Summary: Seongmin is stuck with the annoying Kim Taeyoung in a Blind Date booth.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Less Than Three

"Hyeongjun what the heck?" Seongmin stomped his foot upon feeling the cold coffee streaming down his white shirt.

"Hey uh, sorry. It's not intentional, I swear." Hyeongjun made a peace sign as an apology for being careless and bathing his friend an iced coffee.

"Why are you even shaking? It's not like a famous actor will go to our school!"

"I was just nervous! There will be a marriage booth and Wonjin proposed to me yesterday and I said yes!" Hyeongjun excitedly said.

"You react as if it's a real marriage. Disgusting!"

"Oh shut up! You're just jealous 'coz you're single! Maybe if you admit that you actually like--"

"Dare to mention his name and you're dead, Song Hyeongjun!"

Seongmin crossed his arms. What a good way to start the day! They didn't even reach the school grounds yet his shirt is already stained.

"Hey, Woobin-hyung just texted me. He said the microphones are not working. We need to hurry!" Hyeongjun immediately pulled the younger and ran as fast as they could. The opening of the Foundation Day Celebration will start in a few minutes so they need to fix the problem as soon as possible.

\--

Students are now allowed to go around the school and visit the different booths prepared by different departments. Seongmin is assigned alongside Hyeongjun in the dedication booth wherein students will request a song that they want to dedicate to someone and give a message. They may even request who among the people in the booth would sing their chosen song, that is why Woobin almost doesn't put the mic down.

Seongmin rolled his eyes.

_Why would they need me here? Why are the booths like these? It's not even Valentine's Day or something!_

He just sat in one corner, watching the people visiting their booth singing along with Woobin, when suddenly, loud noises and giggles can be heard.

A group of boys entered the booth.

_Of course, it's them!_

Seongmin noticed that Woobin can't focus either. Serim was there and he heard they just started dating the other day.

Minutes later, the two started to act lovey-dovey. Heck, they even slow-danced in front of everyone. Hyeongjun and Wonjin are also being sweet.

Seongmin scowled.

_That's disgusting! Why do they like to date Seniors anyway? I prefer someone who's the same age as me though._

Seongmin's eyes dropped to the tall skinny guy behind Serim, and just by seeing that face, he became annoyed. Very annoyed. There he is. The famous Kim Taeyoung who seems to enjoy every single time teasing him.

Taeyoung is his classmate. They bicker a lot and their friends and classmates got used to it already. But despite their everyday fights, students actually ship them because they look "cute" together.

What pisses him more is that, Taeyoung once told everyone that Seongmin likes him and he only acts as if he hates Taeyoung so that no one will notice.

_Uhhh no, when I say I want to date someone of the same age, that idiot is an exception! There's no way I would date him!_

As if on cue, Taeyoung also looked at him and smiled mischievously,

and then he winked.

Seongmin felt heat creeping through his cheeks.

_What the hell was that?_

He ignored the abrupt redness of his face. It was probably because of so much annoyance, or maybe the heat of sun, right? Not because of something else.

Suddenly, Taeyoung get the microphone from Woobin who thankfully stopped slow-dancing with his boyfriend.

"Uh, hello? Mic check!"

Seongmin thought he looked stupid.

Well, he always looked stupid in Seongmin's eyes.

"Everyone facilitating this booth, I would not request anything, but,"

Taeyoung slowly went near Seongmin and the latter looked like he's about to murder someone.

"May I borrow this little midget?"

Students inside the booth immediately agreed.

"Oh my God, shut up! What are you up to this time, you freak? Go away!"

Seongmin was so ready to fight but Taeyoung just chuckled.

"Nothing, I'm just distracted by how you swing your feet. Your chair isn't even that high but your feet can't reach the ground already!"

Before the taller turn around and leave the booth, he patted the younger's head first.

"Guess I'll just borrow you later."

_Kim Taeyoung, I will kill you!_

\--

"Seongmin, someone's looking for you!" Hyeongjun said. They're currently taking a break.

"Who?" Seongmin stood up. He's getting bored but he doesn't really have the energy to visit other booths because there are a lot of students and it makes him exhausted. He'd rather rest inside theirs.

"Minhee."

He got confused. Why would he look for him?

"Wait, why? What do you need?" 

"Go with me. Someone wants to talk to you."

Seongmin didn't know if he should feel worried or what. He don't even want to go, but Minhee already pulled him out of the booth.

They went to the other side of the school. Before Minhee put a blindfold on his eyes, he managed to read the name of the room.

**Blind Date Booth.**

"I'm going to kill you if something bad happens to me, Kang Minhee!"

"I'm your senior, kid. And I told you, it's nothing dangerous. Someone's just dying to talk to you."

He was dragged by Minhee inside the room. He can't see anything and later on, it feels like Minhee's no longer there.

"Kang Minhee, you giant! I swear I'm really going to kill you if you're just making fun of me!"

No one answered.

"I'm going to remove this blindfold now!"

Still, no one responded. So, Seongmin removed his blindfold. He adjusted a little and noticed that he's in a rather dim room.

A familiar face with an unfamiliar gaze welcomed him.

It was Taeyoung, looking nervous.

"You freak! What the hell are you doing here?" Seongmin's eyebrows furrowed. He tried his best to sound mad like the usual, but he's actually curious,

and a little worried.

_This is new. Why does he look tense?_

"Well, uh, we need to talk. Uhm, about something important, yeah."

_He also stuttered. What's up with this guy?_

"I don't want to talk if you're just going to tease me." Seongmin was about to go out but Taeyoung is quick to pull his arms and stop him.

"Wow, you even dare to touch me. What's wrong?"

The older scratched his nape.

"The thing is, I.."

Seongmin is getting frustrated. Just what is it that he need to tell?

"Are you going to finish your sentence or..."

"I have a picture of you in my wallet, in my gallery, even in my room!" Taeyoung blurted.

"Y-you what? Are you stalking me or something?"

"What? No! I mean, maybe, but, no!"

"You know what, I don't get you."

Truth is, an idea's been building inside Seongmin's mind. He just refuses to believe it.

There is no way this idiot will like me!

"Alright, I know this doesn't make up for everything. Maybe you still want to punch me because I annoy you everyday, but, I actually care for you a lot. I only did those things because I thought you looked cute when you're mad, I can't help it. Especially because you're too small and soft."

Seongmin glared at him.

"And, well, I want to say this to you because I don't want you to hate me anymore. I really am not good at this stuff, words and junk, but you know, I less than three you so much so maybe we should date?"

An awkward silence followed. They just stared at each other, hearts beating too loud because of the taller's sudden question.

_Is he confessing? But he didn't say the L-word. And what the hell is a less than three?_

"Why aren't you answering me? You're making me nervous!"

"I don't know what you're saying. Less than what?"

Taeyoung facepalmed in his mind.

"Ahn Seongmin, I like you. I really like you. I like seeing you everyday. I like being with you. I just really like you. Too much that I can't handle it."

"Enough with the details! I don't like it!"

Another long silence followed. Seongmin can see how disappointed Taeyoung was.

"Alright, I get it. Of course you don't like me."

Taeyoung looked away, a bit hurt.

"I said I don't like it, not you. Well, I don't like you as much as you like me, yet. But maybe it'll change if we try to work things out, who knows?"

Seongmin walked nearer.

"And, uh, you're also cute when you smile. And, I may or may not have your picture in my wallet too, yeah."

Taeyoung beamed, hesitant whether to hug Seongmin or not.

But he did.

And to his surprise, he felt the younger's arms in his back too.

"I don't care if you don't like me that much. I'm not rushing anything, Seongmin. Oh my God, I thought you're going to reject me for real. I paid Minhee a lot just to bring you here!"

"I like you too, so shut up!"

Seongmin smiled, enjoying the warmth of the other.

_I hate him! But well, I also less than three him, if that's how he said it._

**Author's Note:**

> Seriwoo are cowards so I did some Gongtang ^__^


End file.
